1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to dollies and, more particularly, to dollies for transporting objects with an edge such as doors, planks, gypsum, rock sheet, plywood boards and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Several designs for dollies have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a mechanism for removably attaching a dolly to the door or plank to be transported.
For the purpose of describing the invention, the object to be transported will be referenced to as a door. However, other similar objects or groups of objects can also be transported with the present invention, such as sheet rock and plywood sheets and the like. Doors are one of those objects. However, these dollies lack any means for removably mounting these devices to selected locations. Instead, a user has to move the door and cause it to land approximately at the location desired by the user. The dolly is resting on the floor and is unstable (it can move once contact is made with the door to be transported). Unless the user has help, he or she will typically use his or her leg to position the dolly while manipulating the relatively heavy objects to be transported. And, when then door is finally mounted on the dolly, it cannot easily be moved to another position along the edge of the door thereby requiring a user to compensate the imbalance while transporting the door. Also, the use of two or more dollies is very difficult, without help, since the conventional dollies will not be anchored at predetermined locations. Lastly, the conventional dollies, even if a user manages to mount the door on one or more dollies, will not stay attached to the edge of the transported door when a user finds a step, cable, or other interruptions of the substantially flat surface over which dollies are used. First, a user needs to have two dollies to effectively tilt the door by lifting the end encountering the interruptions. Second, once lifted the end, a conventional dolly will fall off or a user would require help to keep it in place.
The foregoing described drawbacks are overcome with the present invention providing for a removably mounted dolly that allows a user to locate it accurately along the edge of the object(s) being transported.
Other publications describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.